


A World Where We Belong

by RainFallKisses086



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Riders, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Romance, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFallKisses086/pseuds/RainFallKisses086
Summary: Fem!Harry and Sirius are transported to the world of Game of Thrones (ASoIAF) along with a dragon and her nest of eggs... right into the middle of Aegon's camp.





	A World Where We Belong

Chapter One

 

_Let it End in Fire…_

'It was almost over,' that was the only thought that allowed Azalea to continue putting one foot in front of the other. Not necessarily with this ridiculous tournament, though hopefully that too, but her time in the magical world in general. She was sick and tired of being the Girl-Who-Lived, the Savior, the attention seeker, the Heir of Slytherin, the cheater.

She was over all of it, completely and utterly _done_.

The Triwizard Tournament was simply the final straw, the school had once again turned against her, and this time even her friends didn't believe her. Hermione said she did, and yet she spent all her when not in the library with Ron who was actively badmouthing her to anyone who would listen.

Jealous prat.

As if being entered into a deadly competition was anything to be jealous of.

One good thing about her life being once again put into jeopardy was she was now considered an adult by wizarding law. She could now use magic outside of school, but more importantly, she could leave the school on 'family business' if she chooses too, and she did.

The first chance she got she met up with Sirius in that degusting cave he was staying in. It wasn't a memory she was proud of, it was actually really embarrassing, and she couldn't even think back on it without turning red to the tips of her ears.

She _may have_ had a _bit_ of a break down.

Okay, she turned into a sobbing mess, and told her godfather all about everything that's been happening since she reentered the magical world. In the end she begged him to just take her away. Even if it meant losing her magic thanks to the Goblet, she wasn't sure she even _wanted_ to be a witch anymore. Thankfully, he talked her out of that madness, magic was a part of her very soul, to lose it would be to lose half of her being.

But he also had something else in mind. The Goblet wasn't limitless, no magic was, if she could get out of it's range it would have no hold over her. Sirius sent her back to school promising to come up with a plan, and asked her to come back in a week.

He didn't disappoint.

Something was different about the convict when Azalea returned the following weekend, there was a spark in his grey eyes that hadn't been there in the short amount of time she had known him. It took only a moment for her to recognize it, determination, he had a purpose now. Get her away, and he was taking it very seriously, no pun intended. Over the next few hours Sirius laid out his plan for them to make their escape.

The first step was rather simple, 'get their shit' as he put it. As an adult she now had access to her family vaults, the amount of money, books, and other valuables in the main Potter vault was staggering. It had nearly left her catatonic, seeing the endless mountain of gold. And to think, she grew up in a cupboard wearing hand-me-downs... They cleared it out along with the Black vault, much to the displeasure of the goblins who Azalea was half convinced were about to attack them for daring to empty two of their oldest accounts.

Thankfully they refrained.. though it was a near thing.

The next step was all up to him. She was to return to school and act like nothing was out of the ordinary. In the meantime Sirius would be working on getting them paperwork and false identities to disappear into the muggle world. But it wasn't quite that simple, otherwise they could just confound any muggle that questioned them. They had to be magically untraceable and far enough away from the Goblet of Fire that it couldn't rip away her magic when she didn't show up for one of the tasks. He assured her he could make them vanish completely, by both magical and muggle means, though it would take awhile since his usual guy for this type of stuff was under Dumbledore's thumb.

And what kind of name was 'Dung'?

Anyway, all Azalea had to do was be ready to go at a moments notice. Everything from the Potter vaults was in a shrunken trunk on a leather cord around her neck, along with anything else precious to her, like her photo album Hagrid gave her, or her father's invisibly cloak.

She had complete faith in Sirius, but she was still upset that she would have to participate in the first task. He had been so apologetic, promising they were almost ready, and swearing on his very magic that this was the only task she would have to complete. He was so distraught she had to calm him down with a smile that wasn't completely real and a heartfelt assurance that she knew he was doing his best that was.

That's how Azalea Potter found herself walking to face a Hungarian Horntail, a nesting mother she would have to steal an egg from.

" _And now its time for our youngest contestant to face her dragon, the Fourth Triwizard Champion, Azalea Potter the Girl-Who-Lived_!" She ignored Ludo Bagman's commentary along with the cheers, and boos ringing through the air.

The arena was a large stony outcrop. It almost looked as she might imagine the Grand Canyon to look like. Only, she doubted there was a dragon the size of a small mountain waiting to eat tourists alive at the Grand Canyon. The Horntail was bigger than she had feared, and that was saying something, its body pitch black and covered in razor sharp scales and gleaming spikes.

She could do nothing to stop the small tremor of fear that ran up her spine.

Clenching her jaw and straightening her shoulders, she held her arm aloft and summoned her Firebolt. In the next moment she was dodging behind a bolder to avoid a torrent of dragon fire. It took only minutes for her broom to arrive, but it felt like much longer as she ran and ducked out of the way of the deadly fire. Jumping on her broom without a moments notice she took to the air where she was much more comfortable.

What followed was a game of cat and mouse... and she was the mouse.

The young Potter lady flew circles around the female dragon, trying to work out some sort of plan. She twisted and weaved around its wings, fire, and the swipes it aimed at her. She tried keeping its eyes on her flying up and then lower, hoping she'd be able to lure it off the ground so she could swoop in and grab the golden egg.

And then it happened.

She went a bit too low, a bit to much to the right, and forgot that the tail was also a deadly weapon. She saw the danger a moment too late, and when she tried to get out of range, the green eyed girl was just a second too slow. The horned tail the beast was named for was as quick as lightning and raked across her shoulder blade, though luckily she was able to move enough that she wasn't impaled. The wound was what could be considered a scratch, though it looked more like a deep gash.

A scream tore from her throat as she spun out of control and came crashing down, her broom skidding across the arena floor and ending up in the clutch of eggs. As for Azalea, well as luck would have it, Potter luck that is, the fourteen year old ended up sprawled directly in front of the dragon. Looking comically small beside the behemoth beast. She was injured, not only from the cut on her back, but from the fall as well. On the plus side her battle robe took most of the damage, but the green eyed girl still felt like she was hit by the Hogwarts express.

"Not good." She croaked as she got to her feet, her left arm hanging limply at her side.

She still had her wand, but not a single spell came to mind she could use to go head to head with a mother dragon. Her broom was nearly thirty feet away with the dragon standing half over it along with the nest. And her mind was nearly blank. Honestly, she was mostly wondering why the dragon hadn't spewed fire at her yet, there were no rocks close enough to hide behind, and she was pretty sure her ankle was broken so she wasn't running anywhere, it took all she had just to stand there.

The massive head lowered, close enough that if she reached out her fingertips would brush its snout, and emerald green met golden eyes. There was a moment of absolute stillness, it was as if some completely alien magic washed over her, weighing and judging, though how she knew that she couldn't say. And then several things happened at once. An odd feeling of acceptance made her magic all but _sing_ , the dragon opened its mouth and breathed fire directly at her, the handlers started throwing spells all around them, and a black dog, a grim, leapt into the arena and ran straight for the teenager and the dragon.

'This is it.' Azalea thought as the fire engulfed her, 'this is how the famous Girl-Who-Lived is going to die, as entertainment for the wizarding world.' And _of course_ that would be the case, they already believed her _life_ belonged to them, why not her _death_ as well?

But the fire didn't burn, not really. It was hot, yes, but there was no pain. Looking around she noticed the flames were not their normal red/yellow/orange color but instead bright blue, purple, and white. If she was watching from the outside she may have seen her long raven hair turn pure silver, or her doe shaped emerald eyes change to striking violet. But she wasn't watching from the outside, so all she saw was the beautiful flames swirl around her.

The torrent of flame seemed to go on forever. The massive amount of magic in the air, both from the fire and the spells the dozens of dragon handlers were casting mixed round them and just as the grim-like dog skidded to a stop beside the teenage girl there was a twisting wrenching feeling, and everything went white.

That was the last time Azalea Potter, or Sirius Black, would be seen in the Wizarding world.


End file.
